


Unbreakable

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Complete, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3156290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Belle has to bring Rumple back to Storybrooke, Regina hatches a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Unbreakable**

**Characters:** Belle/Rumple, Regina/Robin, Robin/Marian, Snow/Charming, Ruby, Granny, Henry, Roland

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** When Belle has to bring Rumple back to Storybrooke, Regina hatches a plan.

**Word Count:** 6400

**Chapter 1**

Belle walked into the diner and smiled awkwardly at every one. The whole town now knew that she had sent the Dark One away. Not everyone understood however.

Some believed that it was a bad decision. Rumple had been helpful in getting rid of the snow queen. At least that was what most people thought. Even though, he had his own agenda in mind when he was helping.  

Belle walked to the counter and sat down. at least she wouldn’t have to face the people looking at her behind her back.

Ruby put a glass of ice tea in front of here. “On the house.”

“Why?” Belle asked.

“As if you don't know.” Ruby said with a grin.

“May I have a burger?” Belle asked.

“Sure.” Ruby said. “I have one for you in a jiffy.”

Belle rubbed her chest. She felt pressure pushing on her chest. It had been steadily increasing for days. She thought it would go away but it just seemed to get worse.

“Belle, are you okay?” Ruby asked. “You look a little pale.”

“I feel strange.” Belle said. “My chest hurts.”

“Maybe you should go to the hospital.” Ruby said. “It could be something serious.”

Emma walked in and came over to the counter to sit down. “Hi Ruby. Can I get a coffee to go? Hi Belle.”

“Emma, Belle is feeling strange. Maybe you should take her to the hospital. She said her chest hurts.” Ruby said.

“It’s nothing. I'm fine.” Belle said. She took a sip of tea and sat the glass down when her hand started to shake. “Maybe I should.”

“When did this start?” Emma asked.

“It started when I left the town line.” Belle said.

“Rumple didn’t take your heart did he?” Ruby asked.

“No! Rumple would never hurt me at least not like that.” Belle said.

“Come on. I'll get you to the hospital.” Emma said. She helped Belle stand up and started walking her to the door.

Regina walked in the door. “What's wrong with her?”

“She has been having pain in her chest since she walked back from the town line.” Emma said.

“You mean when she commanded Rumple across the town line?” Regina said. “Where does it hurt?”

“Here.” Belle put her hand on her chest. “It keeps getting worse. Before you ask I do still have my heart.”

Regina frowned. “She doesn't need a hospital. She needs Rumple.”

“What are talking about?” Belle asked.

“Rumple is your true love. Your soulmate. You are bound by love and marriage to him. It’s an unbreakable bond.” Regina explained. “Just ask Snow and Charming. They could feel their bond even during a curse.”

“So what do we do?” Emma asked. “How do we make it stop?”

“We don't. She has to fix it herself.” Regina said. “Let's get her upstairs. We can't talk about this here.”

Emma nodded. “Come on Belle.”

Granny had been listening in the kitchen. She came out and held out a key. “She’s been staying in number four. I'll bring her some tea and food.”

Emma took the key. She and Regina took Belle to the room upstairs.

When they got there Regina shut the door and locked. She waved her hand over it to seal it with magic.

Emma raised an eyebrow but Regina didn’t explain.

Regina turned and looked at Belle. “Where is the dagger?”

“What do you want with the dagger? Rumple is gone.” Belle said.

“You need to summon the Dark One.” Regina said. “If you don't get his impish ass back here you could die.”

“Wait. She could die?” Emma was startled. “What do you mean?”

“Belle is bonded to the Dark One. Like I said downstairs, she is his soulmate and true love. No one and nothing can break that bond. The farther away they get from each other the more intense the pain will be. If she wants to live she needs to summon his ass back here.” Regina explained.

“Will it work if he's on the other side of the barrier at the town line?” Emma asked. “Will the summons even get through the barrier?”

“I don't know but she has to try.” Regina said. “Belle where is the dagger?”

“In my bag.” Belle reached for her satchel. She pulled out the Dagger and held it up. “Are you sure this is the only way the pain will stop?”

“Yes because I am having the same pain as you are. Robin is gone and I will never be able to get rid of the pain in my heart but you can. You just need to summon him back.” Regina said. “I wish it were that simple for me.” 

“Fine. I’ll try it.” Belle held up the dagger and took a deep breath. “I summon you Dark one! Please come back, Rumple. You need to come back to Storybrooke now.”

Emma looked at Regina. “When will we know it’s working?”

“When she starts to feel the pressure lifting from her heart.” Regina said. “Belle, you need to rest.”

Belle laid back on the bed with the dagger in her hand.

“Put that thing into your bag before you hurt yourself.” Emma put her satchel on the bed.

Belle put it in the bag and Emma put it by the bed.

“Now, what do we do?” Emma asked in a whisper after pulling Regina aside.

“We wait and see if it worked.” Regina whispered back. “If the pain gets worse we take her to the town line and have her stick the dagger through the barrier and summon him again. He has to do what the person with the dagger says.”

“Even when there is no magic in the world he's in?” Emma asked.

Regina shrugged. “I don't know. If he doesn't come back then she will die. We should take shifts sitting with her.”

“I have to get back to work. Can you take the first shift?” Emma asked.

“Yes. I don’t have anything to do.” Regina said.

There was a knock on the door and Regina removed the barrier and opened it. Granny stood there with a tray of food and tea.

“Belle, you need to eat something.” Regina said. “Go on Emma. Come back when you’re done for the day.”

Emma nodded and left.

“Is it bad?” Granny asked in a whisper.

“No. Not yet but it could be.” Regina whispered back.

Belle sat up when Granny brought the tray over. “Thank you. for everything.”

“I just hope you feel better soon.” Granny said. She looked at Regina as she walked out of the room.     

Regina sat down and waited.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was nearly two days before Belle started to feel better. The pain started to ease the morning of the third day.

Emma and Regina had been taking turns sitting with Belle in her room. They were just about to swap places when Belle sat up.

“I can feel him close.” Belle said when she sat up on the bed. “I want to go to the town line. I think he's there.”

“Go on ahead with her and I will follow in my car.” Regina said.

Emma helped Belle stand up and go down to the car. Emma drove them to the town line with lights and sirens.

Belle walked to the line. “He's here. I can feel him.”

“Belle! Don't get too close.” Emma said. She could see Rumple standing there with his hand outstretched.

Belle reached her hand through the barrier. Emma ran up and pulled her back. Rumple grabbed her hand and stumbled through the barrier and fell at Belle’s feet.

“I knew you would forgive me.” Rumple said as he looked up at Belle from his hands and feet. “I love you Belle.”

“I didn't have a choice. If we are separated, I will die.” Belle said. “You are bonded to me and when I tried to separate myself from you. I was in pain because of it.”

Rumple struggled to his feet. “True love is the most powerful magic.”

Belle shook her head. “And all magic comes with a price. I should have known that.”

Regina pulled up in her car and got out. “He's back?”

Emma went up to Regina. “She pulled him back through the barrier.”

Regina looked at Belle and Rumple. “There is a way then.”

“I know what you’re thinking and it won't be as easy as you want it to be.” Emma said. “You can’t just summon Robin like Belle summoned Gold.”

“I just need to get a message to him.” Regina said.

“Is he is willing to come? Emma said. “He is still married to Marian and he may not want to leave her no matter how he feels.”

Rumple went to kiss Belle and she slapped him.

Emma and Regina turned to look at the couple standing in the middle of the road.

“You are my husband and I am stuck with you but I don't have to like it.” Belle walked back to Emma’s car. “Get in. We are going home and having a long talk.”

“Belle ....” Rumple started to say.

“Not another word or I will command you to be quiet.” Belle said.

“Okay. I better get them back to town.” Emma said.

Regina nodded. She walked to the town line and whispered something before going back to her car.

After Emma dropped off Belle and Rumple, Belle sat Rumple down for a long talk.

“The lies and secrets have to stop. I will command them out of you if I have to but I don’t want to have to.” Belle said as she sat down on the sofa. “I don’t want you to promise me you’ll change. I want you to do it. This time, I want you to really try.”

Rumple looked at his hands on his lap. “I love you Belle. I don’t want anything to happen to you so I will do as you ask.”

“What were you doing when you were gone?” Belle asked.

“I was trying to find some people that I knew were out in the world. I wanted them to help me get back. But when I felt your summons I knew I didn’t need their help. Why did you wait so long, Belle? The pain must have been unbearable.” Rumple reached for her hand but she pulled it away.  

“I didn’t know what it was. I didn’t know it was because we are soulmates. Regina had to tell me.” Belle said. “She and Emma took care of me until you came back.”

“I’m surprised Regina didn’t want me to get her thief and bring him back with me.” Rumple said. “He and his family are still at the diner a few miles from here.”

“We should let her know.” Belle said.

“What good would it do?” Rumple said. “She cant summon him like you summoned me.”

“I think she has a plan.” Belle said. “I could see it on her face when she saw that you came through the barrier.”

Rumple shook his head. “She is not my concern. I have so much to make up to you right now.”

“Yes you do.” Belle said. “Tell me what you were really planning before you were caught. I want the truth or I will get the dagger if I have to Rumple.”

“Fine.” Rumple started to tell her about his plans.

Belle settled in for what was going to be a very long drawn out explanation.

In the forest near when Robin and the Merry Men had been camping. Regina stood looking up at the trees. She seemed to be getting frustrated.

“Where is a damn bird when you need one?” Regina was just about to give up when she turned and spotted Snow walking along the path. “What are you doing walking around out her?”

“I was looking for you. Emma told me what you were planning. He made his choice Regina. You have to accept that.” Snow said.

“Just like you accepted it when David was with Kathryn?” Regina smirked. “I know he still loves me and I still love him. I feel the same pain that Belle did before Rumple came back.”

Snow sighed. “Belle told Emma that Rumple told her that Robin and Marion were still at the diner.”

“Thank you.” Regina said. “Now if I could just find a damn bird to send him a message, I can get this plan in motion. Where are all the birds?”

Snow held out her hand and a dove settled on her hand.

“How did you do that?” Regina said.

“I’m not swearing at them.” Snow said. “Give me the message and I will put it on the bird’s leg.”

Regina handed her a rolled up paper and watched as snow attached it to the bird’s leg and sent it off.

“Find Robin Hood and give him that message.” Regina called out as the bird flew away.

“Come on Regina. Let’s get back to town. It’s getting cold out here.” Snow pulled her coat closer to her. I’m making dinner. Why don’t you join us? You are family after all.”

“I think I will. I really don’t want to be alone right now.” Regina walked with her back to the road. David’s truck sat there with David in it. “So you knew you would find me out here.”

“A little bird told me.” Snow said with a smile. “Get in.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

At the diner a few miles from Storybrooke, Marian is taking out the trash. She looked up and saw a bird with a message tied to its leg. Being from the Enchanted Forest she knew that someone in Storybrooke was sending a message to them.

“Come here. I won’t hurt you.” Marian held out her hand and the bird came to her. “What have you got there?”

Marian pulled off the message from its leg and read it. It was what she expected. Regina was trying to contact Robin.

 

_Robin_

_I found a way for you to come back to Storybrooke. Meet me at the Town line at midnight tomorrow and I can get you through._

_Regina_

 

Marian started to rip up the note and throw it in the trash but she had a feeling that if she did she would never forgive herself. She couldn’t deny Robin his happiness.

“Marian?” Robin called out as he opened the back door. “What’s taking so long? What are you standing there for? It’s cold.”

“Here. This is for you.” Marian handed the note to him.

“What is it?” Robin looked at the note and read it. “Where did you get this?”

“The bird on that branch over there brought it to me. I think it was looking for you.” Marian said. “Robin, you don’t have to stay. I can manage now. I have work and I am not cursed anymore.”

“I don’t want to leave you and Roland.” Robin said. “I made vows.”

“Which you have already broken. Marian said sharply. She sighed and calmed herself before continuing. “I have been thinking. Roland has been with you for years without me. Take him with you. Make a new life with Regina.”

“You want me to take Roland away from you? I don’t understand.” Robin was completely confused.

“I can’t raise him on my own like you have.” Marian said. “This world is harsh and I don’t want him a part of it. If he is with you and Regina, he has a chance at a better life. I’m giving him his best chance.”

“I will take him but we will also find a way for you to visit him.” Robin said. “I’m sure if Regina has found a way for me to return then you will be able to return if you like.”

“It’s better if I don’t. The note says to meet her at midnight tomorrow. Go and be happy. I will be here if the barrier should disappear.” Marian said. “You and Roland will never be far from my thoughts in any case.”

Robin nodded. “If you are sure this is what you want. I will do it.”

“It is what is best for all of us.” Marian said. She turned away so he couldn’t see how upset she was. “Go back in I need to finish putting this trash in the dumpster.”

“Don’t take too long.” Robin said. “It’s getting really cold out.”

“I’m used to the cold now.” Marian laughed a dry laugh.

“I have to get Roland ready.” Robin put the note in his pocket and went inside.

Regina picked at the food on her plate. She thought she wanted to be with people but sitting at the table among the Charmings was a little more than she bargained for.

“Mom, are you okay?” Henry asked as he reached out and touched her shoulder. “Emma said that you are going to try to bring Robin back to Storybrooke. Is that true?”

“Yes. I’m going to try.” Regina said. “How do you feel about that?”

“I like Robin. He makes you happy.” Henry said.

“He does.” Regina said.

“He will make a good stepfather for Henry.” Snow said. “If that is what he chooses to do.”

Regina put down her fork. “I know you are all about free will, Snow. I think he will do what he feels best. I just hope that it’s coming back to Storybrooke.”

“The more immediate concern I have is Gold is back.” Emma said. “Belle made him leave for a reason. I have a sneaking suspicion that he is still up to his old tricks.”

“He’s an imp. He is always up to some kind of tricks. Who falls in love with the Dark One anyway? That girl really needs her head examined.” Regina said.

David shook his head. “You can’t control who you fall in love with. You, of all people, should know that. True love’s bond is unbreakable. It can survive just about anything, including curses and separations.”

Emma smiled. “She said that to Belle. She told Belle that you two could feel your bond even when the curse separated you.”

“We did.” Snow said. “I just want you to be prepared to be disappointed if he chooses to stay with Marian.”

“He won’t. He loves her.” Henry said.

“The True Believer has spoken.” Emma said with a smile. She got up from the table and went to get her coat. “I have to meet Kilian. Don’t wait up. What am I saying? You always wait up.”

David stood up and started to clear the table. “Because unlike Robin, Kilian is not my idea of stepfather material.”

“David!” Snow laughed.

“Gee thanks Dad.” Emma said as she left.  

“I agree with Charming.” Regina said. “She could do better than that smarmy pirate.”

“He is the one that makes her happy, Mom.” Henry smiled. “I don’t know if I’m ready for stepfathers yet. I’m still getting used to having two moms.” 

“There is time. If he comes back, we won’t be getting married right away. That is, if we get married at all.” Regina said. “Rumple is still groveling to Belle, last I heard. Now that is a strange marriage.”

“I was hoping they would work things out by now.” Snow said. “But I think it will take them some time to find their way again. I think they can.”

“As long as she has the dagger then Rumple has no choice but to do what she wants. I’m not sure that’s a good way to be happy.” Regina said. 

“It may be their only way.” David said. “She is the only one that can handle him and his dark side. I say let her do it any way that she can.”

“I agree.” Regina said. She stood up and gave Henry a kiss on the cheek. “Thanks for dinner but I have to go too.”

“Good night Regina.” Snow said as Regina left them. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Regina couldn’t sleep that night. She finally just got out of bed and went down stairs. In the kitchen she picked up an apple from the bowl and looked at it.

“A sleeping curse would be a little extreme at the moment. I think I need some warm milk.” Regina said to herself and put the apple back in the bowl.

There was a knock on the front door. Regina went to answer it and rolled her eyes when she found Emma standing there.

“What are you doing here, Swan?” Regina asked as she waved her inside.

“I saw the light while I was on patrol.” Emma said. “Can’t sleep?”

“No. I was about to make some warm milk. Care to join me?” Regina asked as she walked back to the kitchen.

“Not a fan of warm milk but if you have some hot chocolate I would rather have that.” Emma said as she followed Regina.

“What is with you Charmings and hot chocolate? Henry even drinks the stuff.” Regina said. “There is some instant in the cupboard above the microwave.”

“Instant? I promise I won’t tell my mother that you gave me instant hot chocolate. She would never forgive you.” Emma took the package out of the cupboard. She looked at it and raised an eyebrow at Regina.

“It won’t kill you. Henry likes it.” Regina said as handed a cup to Emma.

Emma shrugged. She opened a packet and dumped it into the cup. “Where is the cinnamon?”

“It’s over there next to the stove in the spice rack.” Regina pointed to a turntable of little bottles.

“Empty.” Emma held up the one marked cinnamon.

“Sorry.” Regina said. She poured some milk in a pan and put it on the heat. “I guess Henry must have finished it off and forgot to tell me.”

Emma turned on the tap and filled the cup the rest of the way with water before she put it in the microwave. She set the time and turned to look at Regina.

“So why can’t you sleep? Are you thinking about what Robin will decide?” Emma asked.

“Of course I am. I want him to come but he feels obligated to her and Roland. He chose her once already. I have to be prepared for the possibility that he will chose her again.” Regina said.

“You have to have hope.” Emma turned when the microwave dinged. She took the cup out of the microwave and pulled a spoon from the drawer to stir it.  

“You sound like your mother.” Regina said. “I half expected her to be at the door when I heard the knock.”

“Neal is teething. She and Dad have been taking turns walking him to keep him quiet.” Emma said. “I took the night shift to get out of there.” 

“Let me guess, Henry is sleeping through the whole thing.” Regina smirked.

“Like a rock. I have no idea how he does it.” Emma smiled. “I could never do that and neither could his father.”  

“It must be a left over from the sleeping curse.” Regina said. She sighed.

“Still? That was ages ago.” Emma said. “Mom doesn’t sleep like that. Dad on the other hand sleeps pretty soundly too.”

“It’s been a longer since she was under the curse. Henry and David haven’t got it complexly out of their system yet.” Regina said. “I was thinking about one for myself just a few minutes ago.”

“What would that do but make you more miserable when you woke up? Henry would kiss you and wake you up as soon as he found you.” Emma looked at the cup in her hand. “He told me what you said about Kilian.”

“Henry likes him.” Regina said. “That is really what’s important in a stepfather.”

“We aren’t getting married.” Emma said.

“Why not?” Regina asked as she poured the milk in a cup.

“All the men I have ever loved are dead or as good as dead. It’s like loving me is a curse for them.” Emma said. “I can’t let Kilian be one more on my list of dead boyfriends.”

Regina took a sip and looked at Emma. “I wonder if that is the price of your magic.”

“I’m beginning to think so.” Emma put the empty cup in the sink. “I better get back on patrol. There is a full moon out tonight and I have found out recently that Ruby isn’t the only wolf in town anymore. Try to at least get some rest.”

“Emma.” Regina said as Emma started to walk out the door. “Will you come to the town line tonight to wait for Robin with me?”

“Sure.” Emma said. “I need to make sure you don’t fall through when you pull him through anyway for Henry’s sake.”

“The things we do for Henry.” Regina smiled. “We do a lot of things because of Henry, don’t we?”

“Yeah. He’s worth every bit of it and more.” Emma smiled back.

“Agreed.” Regina said. “Stay safe.”

Emma nodded and left Regina there in the kitchen with her warm milk.

Regina put the pan in the sink and the empty cup with it. She walked to the door but stopped for a minute to grab an apple on her way upstairs.

The warm milk didn’t help as much as Regina would have liked but she did get some sleep.

When Regina finally got out of bed, it was late morning. The skies were gray and it looked like it was going to rain. She looked out the window and wondered if the universe was trying to tell her something. Portents and omens were never her strong suit.  


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When David called his daughter to come into the police station, the last thing Emma expected was Belle with Rumple in tow looking like a whipped puppy.

“What’s going on?” Emma said as she walked into the station.

“Belle had brought Gold here to confess to what he did.” Charming said.

“Which time?” Emma asked.

Belle looked like she was about to explode at them both. She put a round box with stars on the top of it on the desk. “The last time. He had Kilian Jones use this thing to kill all the fairies that were in Granny’s trying to make the potion to save us all.”

“What?” Emma said. She turned wide eyes on rumple. “Gold, is what she saying true?”

“Yes. I took the pirates heart and forced him to do it.” Rumple said.

“I know you took his heart. Why? Couldn’t you just do it yourself?” Emma asked.

“I needed it for the spell anyway so I thought I would get some use out of it first.” Rumple said.

“Why did you need his heart? Couldn’t you have used someone else’s heart?” Charming asked.

“I needed a heart from someone who knew me before I was the Dark One. He is the only one left alive.” Rumple explained.  

Charming looked at Emma. “Exactly how old is Hook?”

Emma shrugged. “I don’t know. He knew you before?”

“He stole my first wife from me. Bae’s mother Milah. She wasn’t happy being married to a coward so she left me and Bae and went off with him.” Rumple said.

Charming turned toward his daughter and folded his arms over his chest. “You and I are going to have a talk about Killian Jones.”

Emma looked at her father and rolled her eyes. “Yes Dad. Right now we need to figure this thing out. What was the spell supposed to do?”

“It would break my connection with the dagger. It would make it so that no one could use the dagger to control me.” Rumple said.

“Wait! Why are you just volunteering all this information?” Emma asked suddenly.

Rumple looked at Belle.

Belle sighed. “I commanded him to tell the truth from now on.”

Emma snickered for a second. She stopped when no one else laughed too. “Oh wow! You’re not kidding.”

“No. I am tired of his lies and I have the dagger so I used it.” Belle said. “I shouldn’t have to but he wasn’t giving me the answers that I wanted.”

“So all the fairies that were in the diner were sucked into that box?” Emma said as she picked up box from the desk.

“Be careful with that.” Rumple said. “It’s not a box. It’s a magical hat that belongs to a powerful sorcerer.”

“Where did you get it?” Emma asked as she looked at it and put it back on the desk.

“It was at the abandoned mansion that came over on the last curse. We stayed there for our honeymoon.” Rumple looked at Belle and she glared at him. “It was just sitting on a table out in the open. I knew what it was. I have been looking for it for centuries.”

“That was the place that Henry found the blank storybooks.” Emma said. “That was also where you set a trap for me. You needed my magic to make the hat work.”

“It needed enough power to separate me from the dagger. If I sacrifice a heart from someone who knew me before I was the Dark One when the stars in the hat align in the sky with the ones on the hat then I will be free of the dagger.” Rumple told them.

“Why didn’t you do it?” Charming asked.

“I interrupted him.” Belle said. “I found something in the shop that shouldn’t have been there. I used it to find Rumple and I got there just in time to save Hook.”

“Why are you telling us all of this? You know that cell won’t hold him.” Charming said. “He’s the Dark One. I have only known one cell that could ever hold him and it’s not in this land.”

Belle sighed. She was on the verge of tears. “I don’t know what I wanted. I just don’t know what to do with him after everything he has done. I can’t make him leave and you can’t imprison him. What can be done?”

“Take him home and keep him out of trouble.” Charming said. “He is your husband and he is your burden. I know that sounds harsh but it is the truth.”

“I know.” Belle said. Her tears spilled down her face. “I wish it wasn’t but it is. Come on Rumple. Let’s go home.”

Belle walked out the door wiping her eyes as she walked. Rumple followed her like the whipped puppy she had made him into. 

“That is going to be interesting.” Charming said.

“At least we know the town is safe with Belle in control of him and his dagger.” Emma said. “Look, I know you want to talk about Kilian but I was up all night and I’m going to be up all night tonight too. I need some rest. Can we have the conversation later?”

“I thought I was on duty tonight.” Charming looked at the schedule on the wall.

“I’m going to the town line with Regina to wait for Robin.” Emma said.

“I thought that he could never come back.” Charming said.

“Belle reached through the barrier and pulled Gold through. I think that is the way Regina plans to do it.” Emma said.

“Belle doesn’t have magic. How did she do it?” Charming asked.

“She is his true love and that was the only magic that was really needed for it to work.” Emma said. “At least that is what I think. Regina must think it will work with her and Robin too.”

“She’s taking a chance even trying.” Charming said. “I know what is it to be without the one I love. He left because of obligations. I understand that too. But will he come back and abandon his wife and child?”

“That is why I am going. If he doesn’t show then someone is going to have to be there for Regina. She’s Henry’s other mother so I feel like it should be me.” Emma said.

Charming nodded. “You’re a good friend to her Emma.”

Emma laughed. “I don’t know if she would consider me a friend. Regina doesn’t think she needs anyone but she does sometimes. I might ask Mom to come too.”

“Snow would go. I can ask Red to babysit.” Charming said.

“No! The moon is full. She hasn’t been using her cloak as much as she should. She has been hanging out with a pack of other wolves near the toll bridge. Ask Ashley or Aurora to watch him.” Emma told him.

Charming nodded. He kissed Emma on the temple. “Good idea. Go home and get some sleep.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Emma and Snow met Regina at the town line thirty minutes before midnight.

Regina looked at Snow as she got out of Emma’s car. “What are you doing here?”

“Do you think you are going to do this without me here?” Snow asked. “I know what it is to be without my true love. I wouldn’t wish that on anyone.”

“Even me?” Regina smirked.

“Even you, Regina.” Snow said. She pulled her coat closer. “It’s cold out here.”

“I know. It’s been raining all day. I can’t believe that was a coincidence.” Regina said.

“When did you start controlling the weather?” Emma asked.

“Not my curse. Remember?” Regina glanced at Snow.

“I didn’t make it rain. I don’t have magic.” Snow said. “Besides that last curse wasn’t mine, it was the Snow Queen’s curse.”

“She’s right.” Emma said.

“Whatever!” Regina started to pace in the road.

“That won’t make him come faster. Snow said after a while. “You have to have hope.”

“Mom, let her pace.” Emma said as she blew on her hands and put them in her pockets. “It will keep her warm.”

“You’re just like your father. You never wear gloves when you should.” Snow said. “Where are the gloves I gave you for Christmas?

“In the glove box. I’ll go get them.” Emma rolled her eyes and walked toward her car. 

“What is that? Is that a car?” Regina said she looked over at Emma. “We may have a problem here.”

Emma came back to where Regina was standing. “They’re slowing down.”

The car came to a stop a few yards from the town line. The passenger side door opened and Robin got out.

“He came.” Regina sighed in relief.

The door to the back seat opened and Marian got out with Roland. She handed a duffle bag to Robin and hugged Roland and wrapped a blanket around him before putting him in Robin’s arms.

“Be a good boy for your father.” Marian said. “One day I will ask you if you were. But that won’t be for a long time. Do you understand?”

“No Mama.” Roland said. “I love you.”

“I love you too that is why I’m doing this. I’m giving you your best chance at a happy life.” Marian said she kissed his cheek. “Take care of him for me.”

“You know I will.” Robin said. He wrapped the blanket tighter around Roland. “You should get going. She will be here soon.”

“I wish you both much happiness.” Marian said.      

Emma looked at Snow.

“What is she doing?” Regina asked. She turned to snow. “Is she saying goodbye to her son? Is she’s letting Robin have his son?”

“I think she is.” Snow said.

Robin hugged Marian. He started to walk toward the town line.

The driver rolled down his window and a man’s voice called out. “Are you sure you want me to leave. That person you’re meeting isn’t here yet. The cold and damp aren’t good for the boy.”

“We will be fine. I won’t have to wait long. I’m sure.” Robin said.

Marian waved and got back in the car.

The driver turned around and drove back the way he came.

Robin waited until the car was out of site before walking closer to the town line.

“Regina? Are you there?” Robin called out.

Regina walked to the town line and was about to put her hand through the barrier when Emma grabbed it.

“Let me hold your hand in case you fall forward.” Emma said.

Regina nodded and waited until Emma had a good grip on her hand. She put the other hand through the barrier and waited as Robin grabbed it. Regina pulled him and Roland through the barrier slowly walking backward. When Robin was on the other side, she wrapped her arms around them both.

“How did you know that would work?” Robin asked.

"Belle banished Rumple but she had to bring him back. She put her hand through the barrier and pulled him through it. I assumed it would work for us.” Regina said.

“Hi Regina.” Roland peeked out of the blanket and smiled at her.

“Hi Roland.” Regina said. “I can’t believe she let you have him.”

“The world beyond this barrier is not the world she wished for him to be a part of so she sent him back with me.” Robin said. “I was surprised too but I don’t think I could have been happy without him.”

“I will always be grateful that she did that. Let’s get you both out of the cold.” Regina turned to Snow and Emma. “You two can go home. I appreciate you coming to be with me. It means a lot that you would want to.”

“Regina, we are family. How many times do I have to tell you that?” Snow said. “If you need anything just give us a call.”

“I won’t but thank you.” Regina said. She wrapped her arm around Robin’s free arm and walked him to her car. They put Roland in the backseat with the duffle and got inside.

“Were to?” Robin asked.

“Home with me.” Regina said. “I guess.”

Robin smiled. “That sounds wonderful.”

“Yes it does.” Regina said as she started the car and drove back into town.

Emma looked at Snow. “That’s at least one happy ending I don’t have to worry about.”

“Yeah.” Snow put her arm around Emma. “I’m glad that Regina is going to be happy.”

“Me too.” Emma smiled. “And there is little brother and a stepfather for Henry in the bargain. We have a very complicated family, don’t we?”

“It doesn’t matter as long as we are happy.” Snow said.


End file.
